


Mornings

by thebitterbitch



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, shameless fluff, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbitch/pseuds/thebitterbitch
Summary: Louis is not a morning person





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this is terrible. My first fic so please be gentle.

Not for the first time, Louis found himself waking up to the sounds of loud laughter and shouting coming from outside the bedroom of the bus. Groaning, he tried to close his eyes and fall back asleep but the noise made it impossible for him to get even remotely back to his dreams. (Dreams which certainly did not involve the person making the majority of the noise). Snapping upright Louis looked to see the only other person still in the bedroom was Niall, who surprise surprise was still happily snoring away. Blissfully unaware of the noise which kept Louis away from his precious morning lay-in. 'Well, if i'm awake Niall's sure as hell not getting to sleep' Louis muttered angrily and proceeded to launch his pillow at Niall's face to try and get him up. Unfortunately, Louis forgot to realise that it would take little short of an earthquake to get Niall up when he wasn't ready, so the Irish boy continued to snore on with a pillow lodged against the side of his face. 'Hope you suffocate' Louis muttered to the sleeping beauty as he got out of his bed to finally deal with the noise.

With a face like thunder, Louis wrapped a dressing gown around himself and stomped angrily towards the source of the shouting. Walking into to the living room he was not surprised to find Zayn, Liam and Harry huddled around the TV game controllers in hand as they shouted to each about their current game of Mario Kart. So far none of them had even noticed Louis' dramatic entrance to the room, so he currently stood in the doorway huffing and making little angry noises to himself to try and get their attention but to no avail.

Harry was stood up shouting at the screen for his kart to go faster and they approached the finish line, he knew he could beat Zayn this time if Yoshi would just go faster. Liam looked he was happy to be staying on the road as he pointlessly moved the controller around with his arms hoping to make his kart turn better, he had taken to begging Donkey Kong to stay on the road as he careened off the side off the course again. Throughout both Harry and Liam's panicking and shouting, Zayn sat calmly on the sofa with a confident look on his face as he effortlessly drove Peach to yet another victory. 

'NOOO!!!' Harry screamed as he came in a close second, 'I was so close that time'. At that point he looked around the room, as if to get the opinion of an imaginary audience who would definitely agree that he deserved to win, and saw Louis standing in the doorway. 'Oh, mornin' Lou wanna play?' he asked happily, not noticing the look of sheer murder on Louis' face. Louis looked aghast at Harry's apparent ability to not recognise his rage at being woken. Not wanting to grace Harry's comment, he dramatically turned to the counter and started to make himself a coffee. 'Well... Okay. Enjoy your coffee' Harry said confusedly as he turned back to begin the next race. 

After still receiving no apology while making his coffee, Louis grumpily sat down near the TV to lazily watch, a scowl covering his face at the noise the three boys where making. Zayn seemed to notice Louis' mood and completely turned to face him, meanwhile still managing to continue winning Mario Kart. 'You alright Louis?' he asked but with little concern as none of the boys really took any interest when Louis was in a mood as it wasn't a rare occurrence. 'I'm just fine' Louis quipped, 'I'm so happy that your enjoying your early morning game'. Zayn seemed to understand what Louis meant by this but made no effort to apologise instead laughing and turning back to the game to watch Liam fell off the course again which was accompanied by another scream which had Louis wincing and leaving the room. 

By about midday Louis' mood had subsided as he slowly woke up but he stayed mad at Harry for not recognising why he was mad. During an interview the boys had in the afternoon Louis chose not to sit next to Harry, which in turn resulted in Harry sulking his way through the interview and leaving the other boys to carry the interview. By the time they all returned to the bus in the evening they all were exhausted and Louis and Harry's moods made the others even more tired. 'Hey lads' Niall suggested, ' why don't we all watch a movie together to cool down'. Zayn and Liam were quick to agree not wanting to let Louis and Harry start a fight with one another, so Harry and Louis found each other sitting next to one another as they watch some awful comedy that Niall suggested.

Eventually, not interested enough in the film Harry turned to Louis and decided to take the first step. 'Hey Lou' He asked quietly, 'what was the matter with you this morning', as he asked he reached over to brush his hand against Louis' arm. Louis sighed and looked into Harry's earnest face, and crumbled he knew he could never stay mad at Harry for long. 'It was just you were so loud this morning that it woke me up, you know I'm not a morning person Haz' as he was saying this Louis turned to see a look a pure horror on Harry's face. 'Oh Lou I'm so sorry I totally forgot I'm for being loud', Harry's face had crumpled into the face of a kicked puppy and Louis had no choice but to melt into his arms and accept the apology. During their embrace the two turned to see the other three boys staring at them with incredibly fed-up faces. 'I've had enough of your domestics, I want to move out' Zayn stated with a completely blank face as the rest of the boys burst into laughter completely ignoring the rest of the film. 

And if Louis had to show who was the best at Mario Kart to the other boys for the rest of the night then he wasn't telling anyone. 

~

When Louis is woken up the next morning, he almost believes that the noise he heard was part of his dream and he'll easily be able to go back to sleep, but then the whole bus erupts into the loud sounds of banging and clattering which was louder than the day before. Louis is immediately awake and immediately in a foul mood, marching his way directly to the source of banging. There he finds Harry in the kitchen with various pans and dishes crashed around him. 'What are you doing' Louis hisses rage seeping through in his voice. Hearing this Harry whips his head round to stare at Louis, 'No no, no no you're not supposed to be up yet' he stammers. Louis simply repeats his question, this time with more anger through his voice. 'Well..um', Harry rubs his neck sheepishly, 'I was trying to make you breakfast in bed but now that you're not in bed that plans kinda gone to shit'. Harry nervously laughs as he looks up to find a fond look in Louis' eyes. Louis once again melts at the sight of Harry, 'Oh babe, you didn't have to. thanks for the attempt anyway'. After that Louis cannot contain himself but to get swept into Harry's arms again as they hold one another. Louis Tomlinson may not be a morning person but for Harry he may be able to enjoy waking up early.

Suddenly, they are both startled by a cough for the doorway where they turn to see Zayn with another of his famous "had enough of your shit' faces. 'Louis, you might of forgiven him but those of us who aren't Harry's boyfriend would very much like to murder him now'.   

             

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh, the first of many hopefully. Any comments positive or negative (constructive if possible) would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
